Persuasión furtiva
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Un baile dentro de un caso es la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar la mentalidad de John sobre su compañero de departamento. Este fanfic participa en el reto "La frase final" del foro I am sherlocked.


¡Hola! Pues este relato ha sido interesante. Empecé a trabajar en él a principio de mes, pero... la inspiración tomaba rumbos extraños. Por un lado tenía una idea y luego veía otra cosa y en fin. Siempre que escribo pongo primero el título y de ahí desarrollo la idea, pero en esta ocasión esta historia cambio como 7 veces de título y tema. Empezó siendo un teenlock! con botargas, no avanzó la idea y quite las botargas. Cambio a la época actual, luego a la época vitoriana en donde se volvía angst; no funciono, regreso a la época actual y a la comedia. Quise hablar de la distribución de Baker Street, no avanzó y termino en ... esto.

En la parte inicial mi inspiración fue una película que vi, (de seguro adivinaran cual) la de en medio fue una mezcla de frases de los personajes y al final conecté otra vez con la comedia. Quede satisfecha con el resultado, pero siento que salió un poco de mi estilo, lo cuál me sorprendió un poco a mi.

Eso si, el Johnlock es Johnlock, y de eso, siempre hay mucho. Aunque en este ocasión le di un giro a mi uso del Johnlock, escuche algo que me hizo pensar en ese giro, quería cambiar el foco de atención. Espero que haya estado bien ejecutado. Esto es un intento de fanfic sexy, pero como creo que no se me da mucho diré que es "agua de limón". Ya saben, por lo rebajado y el azúcar.

La frase del reto esta en negritas en la historia. La utilice un par de veces a lo largo de la misma.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock me enseñaría a bailar y John tendría un día libre de corretizas para ir tranquilamente a un bar o descansar.

Ya saben que se agradecen y se aprecian los comentarios en las cajitas de abajo. Son lo que empujan las ideas fuera de mi Palacio Mental.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto "La frase final" del foro I am sherlocked.**_

* * *

" _ **Persuasión furtiva"**_

John H. Watson, médico militar llegó a su hogar, en el 221B de Baker Street sumamente cansado. Cada día que pasaba en consulta se alegraba de poder ayudar personas. Pero cada noche que volvía al departamento que compartía con el único e inigualable Sherlock Holmes no estaba tan seguro de su suerte.

Su dormitorio quedaba en el segundo piso, es decir, después de subir todo el camino para llegar a su apartamento, todavía se veía en la necesidad de otro tramo de escalones para caer en su cama. Por eso en ocasiones, se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito en la sala para juntar la energía necesaria y hacer el recorrido.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la distribución del departamento,y no le desagradaba, pero había días en donde simplemente necesitaba descansar, y pensar en subir a su habitación cuando sabía que en realidad quería dormir en donde fuera era demasiado. Aprovechando que no estaba Sherlock, decidió disfrutar de la paz de la estancia y tomar una siesta en su sillón antes de irse a su recámara.

—John, John, vamos despierta— La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus sueños más profundos.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué hora es? — Intento asomarse al reloj de la cocina, pero no había sido la mejor idea quedarse dormido en el sillón, ya que lo atravesó un dolor en el cuello de la incomoda posición que había asumido en su siesta al estirarse.

—Es medianoche. No es tan tarde—Sherlock estaba ansioso, esperando a que su amigo despertara de una buena vez.

—¿Tan tarde para qué? —John no lograba hilar mucho sus pensamientos, pero por la cara que tenía su amigo, sabía que en se momento iba a dejar de descansar por de uno de los descabellados planes en los que siempre se veía envuelto.

—Necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Vienes? —Sherlock lo miraba ansioso. Pero John se fijo en que, algo corría por su hombro.

—¡Sherlock te lastimaron! — La adrenalina había hecho que despertara más rápido.

—¿De qué...?¡Así que ese era el resultado! —Sherlock miraba la herida con curiosidad científica más que con algún tipo de dolor.

—¿Resultado de qué? —Cada que ese hombre entraba por la puerta, el médico militar sufría una clase de parálisis de corazón al imaginar que llegaría en pedazos. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que salia lastimado el detective consultor, por no por eso dejaba de imaginar lo peor.

—Me encantaría contarte una historia romántica sobre unicornios John, pero me caí. Bueno, ¿vienes?—Sherlock simplemente iba a cambiarse de camisa y salir pitando del departamento. Como siempre.

—Si. Pero no cruzas esa puerta sin que desinfecte la herida —Sherlock puso cara de negarse por completo a las peticiones de su médico de piso, pero vio el rostro de John y supo que negarse era inútil. Dejó que John limpiara su hombro, lo desinfectara y le pusiera un ridículo parche. No había sido más que un rasguño, pero el doctor Watson era un exagerado en ocasiones. En cuanto terminó, se vistió con una camisa limpia y corrió hacía la puerta, solo esperando a que John le siguiera.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Dijo mientras se anudaba la bufanda al cuello.

—Por supuesto —Y así, por el bien de la justicia, John Watson sacrificaría sus preciadas horas de sueño para perseguir lo que sea que tocara esa noche.

No tardaron ni 20 minutos en llegar a un club. Pero en cuanto lo vio, John quería reclamar por el lugar al que había sido arrastrado. Tenía que haber una equivocación, eso era lo que pensó, luego recordó que su mejor amigo tenía esos extraños hábitos y desechó la idea.

—¿Me puedes decir que hacemos en un club de strippers? —John no se sorprendía tan fácil de los caminos que tomaban las investigaciones. Pero, le incomodaba un poco el lugar. Una vez había ido a buscar a su hermana a uno y había sido un caos. El ambiente estaba cargado y la gente no parecía muy tolerante con los que usaran suéteres de lana.

—Red de traficante de personas— Contestó simplemente Sherlock.

—Eso normalmente lo resuelve la policía— Se extrañó John. Prefería no entrar, es más, esperaba no entrar.

—Si, el problema es que esta persona no es precisamente una inmigrante— Sherlock había seguido toda la tarde las pistas hasta ese lugar. Si todo salía bien, no tardarían en encontrar a la persona que su cliente le había encomendando.

—¿Así que vamos a lo serio? — Sonrió John. Por mucho que lo negase, le encantaba seguir la pista de lo imposible.

—Si —Respondió simplemente su amigo antes de adentrarse al lugar.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, John ya sabía que esperar. Pero, reconocía que una vez adentro, el lugar no estaba tan mal. Había un escenario principal, que en ese momento se encontraba vació, mientras que dos escenarios laterales eran ocupados por un chico y una chica que practicaban pole dance*. Momento...

—Sherlock, ¿Es un club...? —Preguntar o no preguntar he ahí el dilema.

—¿Gay? ¿De strippers? Si, lo es. Ambas cosas—Gritó Sherlock por encima del estruendo de la música.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? — Ya ni que decir, había entrado a un club gay casi de la mano de su amigo. Que bueno que Lestrade no estaba cerca.

—Esperar a que llegue Lestrade...— Bien, nunca hay que decir nada demasiado rápido. —Aun debemos averiguar en donde tienen a las personas.

—¿Alguna idea? — La única manera de solucionar las cosas era salir rápido, muy rápido. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un pub con buena barra de cervezas? Nunca les tocaban restaurantes, siempre eran lugares deprimentes.

—Si, una, necesito tu ayuda. Traes... —Sherlock estaba en su elemento, casi ignorando a su amigo, que no estaba ofendido por que sabía que ese era el proceso de pensamiento que los sacaría rápidamente de cualquier situación.

—¿El arma? Por supuesto— Si no tenía el paradero al que se dirigían siempre tenía su arma a la mano.

—Bien, no la saques por ningún motivo. Necesito que te acerques al escenario principal, en unos momentos empezaran la presentación. Ojos abiertos, por si pasa algo —Sherlock ya estaba poniendo en marcha su plan.

—No te preocupes — Y no había terminado de decir nada cuando su amigo salio corriendo a la puerta de backstage que decía "solo personal".

John decidió seguir las instrucciones de Sherlock y acercarse al escenario. Pero después de algunos minutos se empezó a sentir incomodo. Las chicas y los chicos lo estaban rodeando. Y a él se le dificultaba voltear a mirar discretamente. El ambiente se estaba cargando de una extraña anticipación y él prefería que todo acabase rápido.

—Damas y caballeros, es un placer para nosotros, presentar a los magos de la seducción, a los policías de la sensualidad, a los bomberos del placer, con ustedes: ¡El trío amazonas! —No, por favor. El doctor no podía más que maldecir su suerte. No podía hablarle a Sherlock por que no oiría su teléfono con todo ese escándalo, y mandarle un mensaje no sería de mucha utilidad. Y no quería ver bailar a un montón de hombres desnudos. Estaba pensando en escapar cuando sonó la música que daba entrada a los dichosos tipos. Estaba jodido.

Salieron tres tipos, el de la derecha estaba vestido de bombero, el de la izquierda iba de mago y el del centro de policía. Menudo coro de disfraces. Pero con solo poner un pie en el escenario, todos habían comenzado a gritar con entusiasmo.

Los chicos siguieron el ritmo de la música, mientras John verificaba una ruta de escape para su deshonrosa situación. El bombero tenía el cabello corto, castaño y peinado en punta. El mago era pelirrojo y con el cabello rizado, mientras que el policía era rubio con el cabello un poco más largo que sus compañeros y completamente lacio. John resignado, decidió abrir los ojos y ver el show. Quizás también le tocaba el de las chicas. Ejem, quería decir que tenía que tener los ojos abiertos para cualquier situación que ocurriera.

Los tres hombres empezaron a bailar arrastrándose por el suelo, nada de que alardear. Pero, a pocos segundos de la canción, empezaron a mover su pelvis con tanto entusiasmo que el doctor Watson pensó que algunas chicas se desmayarían en el lugar. De hecho, ver bailar a los hombres era un poco menos entretenido por que no estaban haciendo pole dance, o eso pensó hasta que sacaron unas sillas y empezaron enredarse en ellas. Cielos...

No sabía que había ocurrido, pero de repente lo único que podía hacer era ver a esos hombres que bailaban, admitiéndolo, bastante seductor. No se dio cuenta de como, pero algo empezó a despertar sus sentidos. Y por despertar sus sentidos, se refería a _todos_ sus sentidos.

La incomodidad de que un hombre le causará semejante excitación llegó a su rostro. Quería esconder la vergüenza, que Sherlock terminara y descansar en Baker Street, pero no podía dejar de ver al policía. Vaya, una novedad en sus fetiches. Una persona pensaría que con tanta asociación a Scotland Yard no le llamarían la atención los policías, pero es que Lestrade no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que se estaba quitando la ropa en el escenario.

El chico que portaba ese disfraz, se retiro los pantalones, para quedar solo en una tanga y nada más. John tragó pesado mientras todos gritaban como si fuera el día del juicio. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había despojado de su playera, y casi en contra de su voluntad, el doctor se vio examinándolo. Por curiosidad, no por que tuviera unos deseos enormes de pasar sus dedos por cada centímetro de piel que estuviera (o no) descubierta.

Poseía una piel blanca, era alto, bastante delgado, pero marcado por un constante ejercicio. Traía el rostro cubierto por un antifaz, pero el mismo no lograba ocultar su color de ojos. Uno que resultaba familiar. Pero claro, llena de lujuria cualquier mirada se hace familiar.

Estaba observándolo cuando vio como el bombero llamaba a una persona del público para sentarla en la silla. La chica en cuestión parecía nerviosa, pero en cuanto el hombre comenzó a bailar sobre ella, no dudo ni un solo segundo en recorrerlo con sus manos.

El mago llamó a un chico que casi se le tira encima. John comenzó a reír hasta que vio como el policía lo llamaba a él. Eso no tendría que estarle pasando. Era una broma. Todos lo empujaron al escenario, y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba arriba de el. Mataría a Sherlock cuando lo viera, por que ahora el jodido stripper bailaría en su regazo. Y esperaba que confundiera la pistola en su bolsillo con su otra arma desenfundada. Así que, molestó, incomodo y bastante excitado se sentó en la silla.

Desde arriba pudo ver como el policía tenía una adhesiva en el hombro, que curioso, era igual a la que...¡¿Qué carajos?!

En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, supo que cavaría su propia madriguera nada más llegando al departamento, por que, aun oculto, ya podía reconocer que el stripper, estaba seguro, era Sherlock.

El muy... desgraciado no perdió el paso, y en cuanto tuvo a su amigo en la silla, siguió bailando provocativamente, restregando su trasero al aire en contra del regazo de su amigo. John no quería que llegara Lestrade, no por favor. No iba a poder ver al detective a la cara durante un buen tiempo.

Agacho la cabeza, intentando controlar la sangre que le hervía las venas, intentando dejar de escuchar los gritos de la multitud. Tenía que inventar una excusa para explicar el hecho que el baile de su amigo lo había dejado dispuesto para resolver otro caso. Pero de repente sintió como el policía le levantaba el rostro y lo miraba a los ojos. Si, claro, esos ojos. Y no conforme con eso, hizo que sus manos siguieran un recorrido por su pecho. Y que alguien le pegara, pero era una piel inusualmente suave para ser de hombre. Una de las más suaves que había tocado jamás.

Estaba empezando a sonreír, cuando el maldito de Holmes se acerco a su lóbulo y comenzó a tocarlo con su nariz. En ese momento de lo que estaba más seguro era de que su cerebro se había de vacaciones a Aruba. Si seguía así, lo trapearían del piso de todo el calor que lo estaba derritiendo.

—John, necesito que me toques — La voz de Sherlock se había vuelto un ronco susurro en su oído. Con eso, John comprobó que su deducción era acertada, de alguna manera el bailarín era Sherlock con una ridícula peluca. Un caliente y sensual bailarín semi desnudo con una ridícula peluca.

—¿Eh? — No podía articular nada, tragaba pesado y Sherlock seguía usando sus poderes de stripper para mantener cautiva a la audiencia.

—En mi bolsillo, una usb. —Sherlock ya se había percatado del efecto que había causado en su amigo. Mentiría si dijera que no iba a grabar todo y usarlo como chantaje.

—¿Cuál bolsillo …? Oh...—John tragó pesado, por que el único bolsillo visible se encontraba en la ropa interior de su amigo. Tendría que desinfectarse las manos, con alcohol. No, el alcohol se lo tomaría. Maldiciendo internamente, saco la memoria que decía su amigo. Antes los espectadores, parecía que había puesto un billete, pero ahora tenía ese pedazo de valiosa información en la mano. John podía ver que, a través de ese juego físico, la mirada de su amigo seguía siendo tan sagaz como siempre. Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Decidió seguir con el cuento de que un stripper estaba bailándole, hasta que su amigo lo agarró de la cintura, se sentó él en la silla y montó a John a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa; los de Sherlock era de advertencia de no delatar su identidad.

—John, escucha, te voy a bajar, necesito que le entregues eso a Lestrade. Nos vemos afuera en 15 minutos. Sal por la puerta de atrás —Sherlock sonrió, y John asintió. Adiós a la diversión, ahí estaba el trabajo.

Cuando terminó la música, hizo lo acordado. En realidad había actuado un poco mecánicamente, por que se había concentrado más en su sensual... en Sherlock, que en en la tarea que tenía por delante. Una vez afuera, John pudo escuchar la refriega que se estaba dando en el lugar. De eso fue consciente con tan solo haber cruzado la puerta trasera. Una buena cantidad de elementos de Scotland Yard habían entrado por la puerta delantera, mientras el estaba ahí, en ese callejón, esperando a Lestrade. En cuanto lo vio, le entregó la memoria y siguió esperando afuera un par de minutos más. Al cabo de 20 minutos salió Sherlock, aun disfrazado de policía stripper,(aunque con algo más de ropa), pero ya sin el antifaz. En su brazo estaba su ropa y su abrigo, mismo que se colocó en el acto. Lo cual le dio un aspecto todavía más misterioso. Y más cómico.

—Listo, salgamos de aquí de una buena vez— Sherlock sonreía mientras caminaba. Tenían que avanzar a la avenida principal para tomar un taxi. John se revolvió incomodo. Al captar esa sensación, Sherlock le preguntó a su amigo:

—John, ¿Te avergüenzas de que te vean así conmigo? — No le había dado tiempo de quitarse el uniforme, y no quería que alguien lo ligara con el bar, por eso había huido del lugar, no sin antes asegurar que la persona que buscaba su cliente estuviera a resguardo de Graham.

— _ **Nunca me avergonzaría de que me vieran contigo**_ —Dijo John. Y no estaba avergonzado, estaba nervioso. Ese uniforme le hacía rebotar imágenes de Sherlock sobre él, y eso le producía un muy incomodo escalofrió por el cuerpo,calor, e incomodidad dentro de sus pantalones.

—¿Pero si lo haces ahora no? — Sherlock no podía retirarse el disfraz, era de suma importancia que nadie lo reconociera como un detective de verdad.

—Sherlock, es que francamente tu atuendo es ridículo— John pensaba que en la persecución no le serviría de nada no traer pantalones, o bolsillo, o ropa en lo absoluto.

—No, no lo es— Era un atuendo perfectamente útil. No ridículo. Era un disfraz de stripper, robado de un stripper verdadero. No era como que él hubiera improvisado el disfraz.

—Si, si lo es — A la luz de la farola, la peluca de Sherlock lo hacía parecer más Madonna que un miembro de la familia de los Holmes.

—No. Esto es sexy John—Watson intentó decir algo en contra de la afirmación de su amigo, pero simplemente no pudo. Aunque claro, Sherlock no tenía que enterarse del problema que tuvo cuando estaba viendo su actuación, así que prefirió cerrar la boca. De todas maneras, de seguro su compañero de habitación había "deducido" los problemas que le había causado.

—¿Y por eso lo vas a usar cuando te den medalla en el Palacio de Bukingham? —Bien, desviar por completó el tema era lo mejor.

—Oh vamos, sabes que no necesito usar algo así para ser sexy —Y dicho eso se termino la tensión y comenzaron las carcajadas. Un día más en esa extraña asociación.

Y no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada más, si no fuera que, a la mañana siguiente, el disfraz estaba cuidadosamente doblado en uno de los sillones cuando John bajó a desayunar.

—Sherlock...¿Qué hace tu disfraz aquí? —Quiso saber el médico militar mientras pasaba a la cocina. Desde ahí, podía ver a su amigo inspeccionando el mencionado conjunto.

—Pues... lo iba a regresar — Dijo con simpleza el menor de los Holmes.

—¿Y que te hizo cambiar de manera de pensar? — A John le estaba palpitando muy fuerte el corazón dentro del pecho por la anticipación. Pensar que ese disfraz de lujuria y pecado se quedaría en su apacible hogar no le hacía mucha gracia. Y más por que el que tenía la tentación a flor de piel era él.

—Nada. Al parecer me lo regalaron. ¿En qué lo voy a ocupar? —Sherlock estaba en esa posición que usaba para pensar en cosas serias.

—No lo sé... ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia y lo ocupas? —Dijo con ligereza John. La idea le pareció ridícula con solo pensarla. Y por un fugaz momento sintió unos irracionales celos hacía esa afortunada chica que viera los dotes de bailarín de su novio( de la chica por supuesto), es decir, de Sherlock.

—No, no es buena idea llevar a la cama a alguien usando algo así —Sherlock desdeño con la mano la idea y John dejo caer la quijada de sorpresa. ¿Acaso Sherlock había implicado lo que el creía?

—Sherlock... ¿Cuando te refieres a llevar a alguien a la cama...?—Delicadeza, esa era una de las claves para vivir con alguien tan... peculiar (por no decir maniático).

—¿Qué si me refiero a tener sexo con alguien? Si, por supuesto me refiero a ello —Sherlock puso esa mirada de estar explicando algo obvio mientras John procesaba la información.

—Dejame ve si te entiendo. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú...? — No podía decirlo, simplemente no podía. Era algo inverosímil.

—¿Qué si he tenido sexo con alguien? Si, por supuesto — John se sentía como si hubiera descubierto que la tierra era redonda. Peor, había una interrogante que pugnaba por salir.

—El chico con el que te acostaste debió sentirse afortunado ja ja ja —John quería hundirse. Siempre creyó ciegamente en lo que decía "La Mujer" de que Sherlock era virgen. Nunca imagino, pensó o creyó que...

—¿Chico? John, yo no soy gay... —Sherlock respondió con simpleza. Y ante la reacción de su amigo decidió agregar —Me acosté con uno novia en la universidad. No es algo para sentirme orgulloso pero... — Sherlock estaba ahí siendo él mismo. Pero John creía que se había abierto un agujero dimensional donde su amigo era un Don Juan. Eso, no eso no...

—Eso no es posible Sherlock, tu no tenías a nadie...— El comentario salio de sus labios sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, que derivaron en una súbita y extraña indignación de parte del detective consultor.

—¿No me crees acaso? Bien, tal vez necesitas pruebas John. —Y sin decir más fue a su habitación. Eso era... era extraño. ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectado? Eran dos hombres adultos, era más que obvio que hubieran tenidos sus experiencias previas, pero el creía, el pensaba... En cuanto llegó la idea a la cabeza, casi vomita.

—Ten, aquí esta una foto de nosotros — Y ahí, en la foto había una muer increíble. Parecían dos modelos juntos. Rubia, alta, delgada, de curvas voluptuosas, ojos azules. Y esa chica despampanante le daba un beso en los labios a un Sherlock que usaba un ridículo sombrero.

—¡Vaya! — John no supo que hacer. Estaba abrumado. Dejó la fotografía en la mesa, y salio pretextando que tenía que comprar algo para comer, cuando la realidad era que se le había revuelto el estómago.

En cuanto la puerta del departamento se cerró, Sherlock sonrió de satisfacción. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entrara Mycroft al departamento.

—¿Paso algo en tu felicidad doméstica hermanito? Por que el doctor Watson parecía haber visto un fantasma —El pelirrojo vio la cara de satisfacción de su hermano y supo que si había pasado algo. Recogió la foto de la mesilla del sillón y lo entendió todo.

—¿Esta no es la chica lesbiana que fue tu novia? —Mycroft nunca supo como había logrado establecer una relación con su hermano. Tal vez la chica era interesante o algo así.

—Fingió ser mi novia. Y si, es ella. Elizabeth —Sherlock sonrió a la fotografía. Habían sido buenos momentos.

—Y es importante por que se acostó contigo ¿No? Como un favor de seguro —Mycroft no había tenido que hacer la deducción. Siempre supo que había pasado entre esos dos. Recodaba la expresión en el rostro de su hermano. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber ese tipo de cosas.

—Fue al revés de hecho. Lo hizo como pago a que encontrara a su "alma gemela" —Respondió Sherlock mientras tomaba la fotografía entre sus manos.

—No pensé que estuvieras interesado en ese tipo de... desarrollos —Apuntó sorprendido su hermano. Una cosa era la sospecha y otra la confirmación. Además Sherlock estaba siendo extrañamente abierto con sus asuntos personales. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si esa era la verdadera situación de su hermano.

—No lo estoy. Pero estaba haciendo algunas pruebas de campo—Sherlock sonrió con malicia. Le gustaban los experimentos de todo tipo.

—Debes de ser un pésimo amante para que la pobre cambiara de bando después de ser su "muñeco de distracción" —Mycroft sonreía ante la indignación de Sherlock. Por que no había peor manera de ofenderlo que decirle que era malo para algo. Aun recordaba la vez que había dicho que era malo para la cocina y se paso un mes cocinando sus postres favoritos. Si, así era su hermanito.

—Opino lo contrario, fui bastante... satisfactorio. Según sus palabras — Sherlock sonreía, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Por que lo importante era llamar la atención de la persona adecuada.

—¿Y por que sacamos este desagradable tema a colación? — Mycroft no tenía ganas de oír cosas sobre la vida sexual de su hermano. No creía que tuviera una, pero su imaginación era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerle vomitar el desayuno con solo imaginarla.

—Digamos que tengo mis manos sobre un caso. Uno nuevo que me llegó ayer —Sherlock no iba a decir más, de eso estaba seguro. Pero también estaba seguro de a que se debía todo ese alboroto.

—Solo te digo hermanito que no presiones mucho al doctor, podrías romperlo y luego no encontrar sus pedazos —Apuntó Mycroft. No quería el tener que recoger los pedazos del menor de los Holmes cuando eso sucediera. No sabía que ocurría entre ese par, pero de que ocurría algo, eso era elemental.

— John va a estar bien. Ya lo verás —Sherlock exudaba un exceso de confianza perturbador. Pero la noche pasada y esa misma mañana había comprobado que iba sobre la linea correcta. El caso había sido verdad, y el simplemente había aprovechado la oportunidad para probar su teoría. El juego había comenzado. Era una caza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Eso espero Sherlock. Pero no juegues con fuego —Dijo Mycroft. Por que no era la primera vez que se exponía para conseguir resultados. Todo eso se debía a su naturaleza de filosofo que escondía de todos los demás.

—Si no me acercó, no me quemó. Pero hay que hacer sacrificios para ganar la partida —Necedad Holmes, al fin y al cabo.

Mientras tanto John caminaba intentando juntar la información. Sherlock no era gay. Él no era gay. Ellos solo eran amigos. Pero, si solo eran amigos, ¿Por qué la noche pasada había sentido esas ganas enormes de arrancarle la ropa y besarlo hasta la saciedad? No estaba seguro si había sido algo sexual que había rebotado en su dañado subconsciente o algo sentimental. No entendía de que parte del cuerpo necesitaba frenar los impulsos.

Estaba consciente, desde hace mucho tiempo que le era leal a Sherlock Holmes. Lo que era nuevo era el impulso de ir más lejos, la necesidad de cruzar fronteras que no sabía que estaban entre los dos. Y le aterraba descubrir que si quería cruzar esos limites era por que toda esa relación había mutado en algo que le era imposible de imaginar. No solo era el hecho de que quizás él era gay, estaba el hecho de que tal vez Sherlock fuera más hombre que él. Descubrir que podía estar con mujeres lo hacía imaginar que su mejor amigo tal vez algún día se casara y jamas lo volviera a ver... Río un poco, por que no creía que existiera mujer que aguantara a Sherlock. Pero luego se reprendió mentalmente por que recordó a Irene y a Molly. Las cosas dejaron de tener chiste. Y el miedo de verse sin algo que creyó que siempre estaría para él, le hizo recibir la realidad como un balde de agua fría. Tal vez sus sentimientos era diferentes a los que consideró en un principio. Tal vez solo era cuestión de dejar de pensar tanto.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero ya había caído la noche cuando llego al 221B de Baker Street. Y cuando cruzó la puerta se dio cuenta que parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido. Sherlock estaba de espaldas tocando una melancólica melodía en su violín. Le saludo con un gesto y se fue a sentar a su sillón. La tarde era una de esas que forman parte de la rutina común entre los dos. Pero, John sabía que, una vez que la idea se había instalado en su cabeza jamás le abandonaría. Y no sabía que hacer.

Tenía que saber la opinión de su amigo. Por que, de algo estaba seguro: esa asociación lo hacía mejor persona, lo hacía feliz. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera posible para esa sensación jamás lo abandonara. Para que jamás se abandonaran. Por que tal vez, la noche pasada se había convencido que quizás estaba un poquito enamorado de Sherlock. No estaba seguro de que tipo de amor le tenía, pero de que había amor, lo había. Hablar en el momento era la solución, así que después de pensar un rato y tomar una decisión, John preguntó con la mayor delicadeza, después de que su amigo terminara cierta pieza:

—Sherlock, ¿Te avergonzarías si yo fuera gay? — Lo dijo de forma causal, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de lo que pudiera responder el menor de los Holmes.

—Pareciera que no me conoces bien. _**Nunca me avergonzaría de que me vieran contigo**_ —Mencionó Sherlock. La sonrisa en su rostro era cálida. Eso hizo que la confianza en John subiera un poco.

—Eso dices ahora, por que las cosas son sencillas— Intento rebatir el doctor Watson. Imaginaba un día como aquellos que vio pasar a su su hermana: uno en donde se era señalado, en el que todos se incomodaran por su decisión, en el que ya no tuviera un hogar. Solo por que tenía esa ridícula idea en su cabeza de que podía ser feliz al lado de una persona que no era para él.

—John, solo dilo, no hay problema. ¿Por qué piensas que eres gay? — Sherlock veía a John como el más interesante de los experimentos, no como alguien que necesitara ayuda. ¿Por qué tenían que ser la cosas tan difíciles?

—Porque... Estoy enamorado de...alguien—Soltó John de pronto. No tenía caso ocultarlo, pero prefería que Sherlock no supiera todo. Podía tener reacciones no tan amables.

—Ah, eso solo te hace estúpido— Sherlock desdeño la simple idea —El estar enamorado no te hace gay, solo vulnerable — La última palabra la dijo sin pensarla mucho. Pero así se sentía él. Completamente enamorado y completamente vulnerable. Atado a lo que John dijera, pensara e hiciera. Por que el no podía hacer nada. Todo lo que tocaba terminaba destruido de alguna manera. Siempre que se involucraba las cosas acababan mal. Y el que John confesara su amor solo lo hacía imaginar lo peor. Que, después de todos sus esfuerzos, perdería irremediablemente a John. Más rápido de lo que su corazón pudiera soportar. Prefería no saber los detalles.

—Es un hombre —Apuntó John. Tal vez su amigo no entendía el concepto. O tal vez en su mente las cosas fueran así, normales y sin ningún tipo de perjuicios o cosas así.

—Estar enamorado de un hombre no te hace ser gay —Sherlock hasta casi estaba sonriendo. No podía creer el curso de los acontecimientos. Él conteniedose todo el tiempo por que respetaba y valoraba la opinión de su amigo y John derrumbando todo lo que creía conocer de el funcionamiento de su cerebro. Leía a John, sabía que todo eso le preocupaba y eso hundía su corazón un poco más.

—¿En serio? —John no podía creer lo bien que Sherlock se tomaba todo. Sabía que a él no le interesaba el amor, pero verlo tan amable casi lo hacía saltar de alegría. Tal vez no estaba tan lejos de su cometido después de todo.

—Si, eso solo te hace bisexual— Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Se le olvidaba que su amigo no tenía tacto. Por supuesto.

—¿Y que se supone que haga ahora? —Bien, saberse bisexual no es lo mismo que saberse amado. Lo que preguntó le salio del corazón. No sabía que hacer. ¿Confesarse? ¿Asumir un bando? ¿Dejarse llevar? No tenía idea que solo un baile lo había persuadido de ir en una dirección amorosa completamente diferente a lo que sabía.

—No precipites tus deducciones. No sabes nada de esa persona —Sherlock casi bufaba de descontento. Ahora resultaba que, después de todos esos años le veía a pedir consejo a él solo por que había dejado de salir con chicas bobas y quería salir con un hombre todavía más estúpido. Necesitaba sus cigarros para que el humo lo tranquilizara de gritar "estúpido" a los cuatro vientos.

—Sé bastantes cosas de él. Lo conozco bien— John sabía que estaba cayendo en un error. Pero iba a dar ese salto al final del acantilado, no importara que.

—Esta bien, pero el que lo conozcas no quiere decir que sepas su reacción —La mueca que hizo John le dio a entender que no iba por bien camino — No hay nada para deprimirse. Hay muchos escenarios. Tal vez el este enamorado de ti. Y sea gay. Y hasta use en secreto de tus mismos suéteres lanudos —John rió de imaginar que Sherlock usaba uno de sus ridículos suéteres lanudos — Pero de eso no depende el éxito de una relación. El éxito depende de que estés enamorado de esa persona. Lo demás puede negociarse la mayoría de las veces — Sherlock sonreía. Quizás si había dado resultado su plan. Y ojala que John estuviera hablando de él. Si no, lo estaba disuadiendo de irse con alguien más. Estaba jugando sucio. Si, pero no le importaba. Por alguna razón, cuando John le curó el hombro la noche pasada supo que lo necesitaba siempre a su lado. Que quería tenerlo _muy cerca_. Y por eso había aprovechado la oportunidad para deslizar la idea en su cabeza.

—¿Tú has estado enamorado? — Preguntó el médico. Se sentía sorprendido, pero no quería sentirse mal. Tal vez esa chica de la fotografía era el amor de la vida de Sherlock y el llegaría a destruir algo maravilloso. Pero si su racionalidad le había permitido tener sentimientos, había algo de esperanza para él. Por que, diablos quería ser correspondido. Quería (de alguna irracional manera) que Sherlock sintiera un poco de lo que el sentía por él. La necesidad, el hambre, el cariño, el impulso, el compañerismo. Toda esa mezcla de cosas que solo podía tener un nombre: amor.

—Si. Y antes de que me preguntes de quién, cómo o alguna tontería te responderé. —Y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad besó delicadamente a John.

El médico militar se sorprendió del contacto. Eso solo quería decir que todo este tiempo Sherlock sabía algo. O tal vez no sabía nada y estaba abusando de él. De verdad quería quejarse, pero era solo un suave beso que termino más rápido de lo que empezó. Y fue esa sensación lo que lo dejó deseando más. Como el baile, como la noche anterior. Y estaba apuntó de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo cuando algo ilumino su cabeza.

—¿Todo fue una trampa verdad? Para que yo confesara lo que sentía por ti...— ¡Desgraciado hijo de...! Claro, ahora todo estaba más claro que el agua. Cuando volteo a ver el rostro de Sherlock, este era una mueca indescifrable. Había pena tal vez, remordimiento y John quería creer que estaba exagerando. Pero cuando se fijo bien, pudo ver la sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de la boca del detective consultor.

—John... yo solo... —Sherlock no sabía que decir. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, no le podía ocultar nada a John. Pero no quería que se molestara... demasiado.

—¿Es cierto?— La ira en el médico iba subiendo. Claro, ni cuando era cuestiones del corazón dejaba de ser un juguete a la merced del detective consultor. Era el entretenimiento favorito de Sherlock "soy todopoderoso" Holmes. Ya le bajaría los humos. Se le estaba ocurriendo una posibilidad para tirarlo de su pedestal.

—Solo lo hice como una manera de persuasión. No fui mi intensión— John lo taladraba con los ojos y eso estaba poniendo nervioso a Sherlock —No era mi intensión molestarte—Y ahí, estaba la sonrisa de no saber que hacer con la situación. Sherlock no quería que John saliera huyendo despavorido. Era la única persona que jamás permitiría que se fuera de su lado. Era la única persona que de verdad del importaba. John, siempre John.

—¿Todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de mi? —De la respuesta de Sherlock, dependía su integridad física. Una mala respuesta y John estrellaría su puño en los prominentes pómulos del señor "ojos imposibles".

—¿Es bueno que te diga que sí? —Era graciosos ver a Sherlock intentando ser sincero. John rió internamente de la ternura que le desprendía. Era como un niño grande, perdido en un lugar desconocido. Pero, ahora el mando lo tendría John. Un grano arena en toda la bolsa de cal de esa relación no haría la diferencia.

—Vas a pagar muy caro Holmes —Y sin dar oportunidad, desquito su furia con su amigo. No, no lo iba a golpear, eso sería una reacción previsible. Quería demostrar que Sherlock Holmes no era infalible, ni tan listo y sobre todo que jamás, jamás se jugaban con los sentimientos de un Watson. Lo tomó de la camisa, lo jaló hacía el y lo comenzó a besar con intensidad. Sherlock estaba respondiendo tremendamente bien, pero no le iba a dejar las cosas sencillas.

—Te equivocaste de soldado para persuadir Holmes— John estaba feliz. Por primera vez no le había importado sumergirse en ese extraño juego. Es más, tenía que reconocerle el mérito al detective, ya que si no lo hubiera empujado a perder la razón con su sexy baile de distracción, nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba la razón más importante para su corazón. Sherlock si le correspondía, pero era su turno de sufrir un poco. Sería igual que robarle su shampoo de rizos en las mañanas.

—Entonces corrijame capitán —Sherlock tenía las mejillas encendidas y el animo arriba. Entre otras cosas arriba y dispuestas. El cambio en John había activado algo en su cerebro. Era una extraña necesidad física. Algo interesante, no sabía que su cuerpo lo pudiera traicionar con tanta facilidad. Pero, si tenía una debilidad, esa era John. Y verlo tomando el control era... muy interesante.

—¿Aun tienes tu ridículo disfraz?—John sabía cual era el castigo perfecto. Por que ese hombre le había hecho creer que no sentía nada por él, cuando era evidente que todo había sido una vil trampa. Holmes iba a recibir por primera vez un ojo por ojo. Y no tenía que ser un plan elaborado para que funcionara.

—Si — ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Para qué quería John el disfraz. Por afuera su semblante era imperturbable. Regalando una de esas sonrisas eternas y verdaderas que se le daba tan fácil cuando estaba al lado de _su_ médico militar.

—Pues vas a ir a ponértelo— John había cambiado su semblante, sus acciones y su postura a una de autoridad. Tal vez estaba un poco oxidado, pero el encanto de "tres continentes Watson" aun servia. Si Sherlock quería batalla, el le iba a enseñar un par de cosas sobre ese terreno.

—¿Por qué...? —Sherlock iba a protestar cuando sintió un golpe en su trasero que lo desconcertó. ¡¿John le había dado una nalgada?!

—Porque es una orden —Watson había disfrutado enormemente humillar un poco a ese sabelotodo insufrible. "Deduce eso Holmes" pensó con alegría mientras veía como la mente de Sherlock, por primera vez en lo que lo conocía, se había quedado sin ideas.

—Si capitán — Sherlock decidió no decir nada y obedecer. Y eso le desconcertó, jamás obedecía a nadie, tal vez a su madre cuando era chico, pero ese tiempo ya había acabado. Cuando regresó vio que John tenía en la mano su fusta y el sombrero de cazador* dejó caer la mandíbula. ¿En qué mundo había aterrizado? No recordaba haber desatado eso en su amigo. Aunque tal vez Mycroft tenía razón y había empujado demasiado fuerte a John a sus deseos. Lo tomaría en cuenta. Además, el no sentía miedo de John ¿verdad? No, no sentía miedo por que confiaba ciegamente en él.

—Así que, soldado Holmes ¿Se cree muy listo no? —Sherlock se había quedado parado en medio de la sala muy quieto, observando como John caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Le estaba costando trabajo a Sherlock no sentir miedo, sobre todo enfundando en ese ridículo traje. John tenía razón, era ridículo, no sexy.

—Por supuesto que... ¡oye!—No había terminando su frase cuando John, perdón el "Capitán Watson" le había propinado un golpe con la fusta en las piernas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sherlock creía que cuando John se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, se confesaría y todo sería dulce y apacible. Pero algo se había apoderado de John y ahora estaba ahí parado asustandolo. En realidad ninguno de los dos había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos.

—Responda solo cuando se le permita hablar—John se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta, no quería que alguien entrara por que en ese momento se encontraba en una situación comprometedora. Definitivamente si alguien veía algo iban a hablar. —Repito, ¿Se cree muy listo no Holmes?— John media las reacciones de Sherlock. Pero era listo y de seguro ya había entendido por donde iban las cosas.

—Lo soy...Capitán— Sherlock normalmente hubiera rodado los ojos. Pero, conocía su fusta y sabía que hacer enojar a su compañero de cuarto y recibir un azote no era la mejor de las ideas.

—Bien, veamos que tan listo es. Baile— John había pensado poco en la escala de su juego. Pero su molestia había escalado y había terminado en esa posición en donde solo quería divertirse. Si, aun quería a ese hombre imposible, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal demostrarle que otros también podían ser igual de imposibles que él. Se estaba divirtiendo a costillas de Sherlock. Eso era una novedad.

—¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuando me...?¡Auch! —Un azote en los costados. Bien, no le quedaba más que bailar.

—¿Quiere música _capitán_? — La última palabra estaba arrastrada. John se había sentado en el sillón que estaba debajo de la pintura de calavera.

—Como guste Holmes — Y espero el espectáculo. Después de uno par de minutos en los que Sherlock colocaba el sonido y se preparaba, John se empezaba a sentir un poco mal. El no era así, se había rebajado demasiado tal vez. Estaba apunto de parar toda esa insensatez cuando vio bailar a Sherlock. Bueno, con ese baile no estaba mal un poco más de insensatez.

Sherlock estaba más que dispuesto a obedecer, pero serían sus reglas. O eso pensó, cuando John no resistió más e intercambio papeles. El ya no tenía camisa o pantalones, y John estaba completamente vestido. Pero no necesito bailar, por que simplemente se sentó sobre él y lo empezó a besar. Podía sentir el efecto que había causado, el mismo efecto que la noche pasada y se sintió complacido. Lo estaba guiando a través de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, cuando de repente todo se detuvo.

—Ve a tu habitación Sherlock— John, ya había tenido suficiente. Una cosa era burlarse un poco de su amigo, y otra hacer cosas que estaba seguro no quería. Le dolió en el corazón y otras partes. Pero lo prefería así. Vio los ojos de Sherlock abrirse de par en par cuando él ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino rumbo a la escalera a su habitación.

El detective consultor se había quedado helado. Por un momento pensó...

—¡John! — Tenía que saber. Tenía que saber que el sabía que John sabía, que él investigó para saber sobre sus sentimientos. Tal vez no lo sabía todo, pero necesitaba... de John. Fueron unos momentos sin respuesta cuando el cansado médico volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres Sherlock? —John ya estaba cansado. Del trabajo de ese día, de lo poco que había descansado la noche anterior, de las sensaciones que se habían acumulado en tan poco tiempo. Estaba cansado de huir, de las etiquetas. Cansado de la situación de estar enamorado de un tonto detective consultor y no entenderlo del todo.

—A ti — John abrió la boca para replicar y la dejó ahí abierta —Quiero... lo que quieres. Terminar lo que empezamos.

—Sherlock no... esto no es necesario—John estaba apenado. No quería bajo ningún concepto lastimar a su amigo.

—Lo sé—No iba a retroceder ni un poco. No ahora. Si deba un paso en falso las cosas serían peor que antes. Por que los dos sabrían que en sus corazones habitaba algo que no podían controlar, que jamás habían confesado. Sería dejar que esos sentimientos los separaran en lugar de acercarlos.

—¿Y entonces? —John se había cruzado de brazos. No, el no iba a ser parte de ese juego.

—Lo quiero —Sherlock se había parado y se había quitado la gorra del disfraz. Estaba expuesto, ahí, en medio de la sala, por que quería a John. Lo quería todo.

—¿Sabes a que te refieres? —John veía como la mirada de su amigo había cambiado. Había resolución mezclada con vergüenza.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Nosotros dos...—Vale, quizás el miedo si se había apoderado un poco. Por que cada beso lo había hecho temblar, había despertado cosas en él que creyó jamás se despertarían. John había derrumbado un muro en su palacio mental y se había instalado ahí.

—Pero tu nunca... —John bajó las manos. Ese era el punto.

—Ni tu tampoco. Hasta donde sé.—Y ahí extendió una temblorosa mano de dedos largos a manera de invitación Si alguien podía enseñarle esas cosas era John, si alguien le importaba era él. Entendía que había hecho mal, pero el fin justificaba los medios. En la gran mayoría de la ocasiones.

John miró el gesto extrañado. Había visto esas manos tantas veces trabajar, que jamás se había percatado que pocas veces había sentido el tacto de su amigo. Incluso había sentido sus dedos en su cuerpo, pero jamás piel con piel, mano a mano. Labios a labios.

Cruzó de nueva cuenta la habitación, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta principal. Esa noche no dormiría en su cama. Sherlock estaba expectante, y el sonrió antes de decir:

—No me hagas arrepentirme — Y tomar esa mano entre sus dedos. La contemplo un poco antes de dejarse guiar a la habitación de Sherlock. Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Abrió la puerta de la recámara y la cruzaron juntos. Una vez adentro, Sherlock atrajo a su amigo hacía si y lo comenzó a besar, suave, lento y cadencioso.

Por unos cuantos minutos solo transmitía adoración, era su peculiar manera de pedir disculpas por sus métodos tan extremistas. Nunca iba a estar a la par de John, pero al menos que no se enojara tanto. A él le costaba un poco más de trabajo entender los límites de las personas, pero John era su persona. La persona perfecta para él.

El médico militar se dejo hacer un rato, pero después no soporto más y comenzó a tomar el control, o perderlo. Yendo más rápido, más profundo, más adentro en su corazón.

Fue cuestión de pocos minutos para que terminaran sentados en la cama, casi pegado uno al otro. Con las manos en las caderas, en la espalda, en la nuca del otro. John fue el primero en explorar más adentro.

—Jo-John... ¿Qué haces? — Sherlock había detenido su camino de besos por el cuello de John al sentir la mano de este en uno de sus lugares más privados.

—¿No es obvio? Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo—John tenía los ojos obscuros del deseo. Y esperaba que su amigo no se echara para atrás.

—A un acuerdo parcial— Ok, ese era el miedo irracional de las cosas que no entendía. El que normalmente no se infiltraba en su sistema por que lograba hacer un análisis hasta de la situación más complicada. Pero lo había olvidado por un par de besos repetidos. Por lo que él sabía quizás se había precipitado.

—A veces caer en el amor es caer boca _abajo —_ Dijo John marcando la última palabra. Según él había dejado claro las cosas cuando empezaron. Se lo debía por todo lo que le había hecho. Y no se iba a detener. Le tocaba a él marcar el ritmo. Por una vez en su vida. ¿Qué ni en esa ocasión tenía derecho a liberarse del yugo esclavizador de verse siempre opacado por las habilidades de Sherlock?

—Pero no es la caída, es el sentido de quién lo ve y desde _arriba_ las cosas son mejores —Protestó Sherlock a su vez. Tal vez no supiera mucho de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero había cosas que no iban a pasar.

—Bien, pues entonces... Empieza tú —John retiro su mano y se quedó ahí quiero esperando la reacción de su amigo. La misma que no llegó. Sherlock se había quedado ahí, contemplando como es que el ya estaba medio desvestido y John aun tenía hasta los calcetines. Después de un par de minutos a John le pareció que a Sherlock le iba a dar un colapso y preguntó:

—¿Si sabes que hacer verdad? — Quiso saber el médico militar. Se le hacía un poco extraña la reticencia de su amigo. Tal vez todo había sido una broma y en verdad Sherlock no tenía ninguna experiencia previa.

—Si. Pero aun no me quedan claros algunos puntos — Se sinceró. Aun así, no había derecho a suponer cosas. Simplemente estaba pensando en lugar de sintiendo. Increíble.

—Mmm... bueno. Para la próxima Holmes— Y así lo empujó a la cama. Boca abajo. Puntos para Watson. Sherlock solo bufó indignado y siguió el paso de su amigo. El nunca había estado abajo de nadie, en alguna situación parecida así que no sabía que hacer. Normalmente el era quien atacaba, pero la reacción que le provocaba John había sido tan fuerte que había perdido un poco el control de su propio cuerpo.

John, ante la poca participación de su amigo, tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo: retirar la ropa que tenían, buscar el equilibrio entre los dos. Y... ni siquiera habían empezado. Sherlock solo estaba ahí, con la arrogancia y el deseo bailando en sus ojos. Pero Watson sabía que en realidad tenía miedo. Así que, intento hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Una vez que se acomodo, comenzó besandolo, lento, suave, profundo. El ya estaba más que listo, pero necesitaba que Sherlock se relajara. Era crucial si quería que en un futuro volver a estar así de cerca, no fuera a repetir el experimento con malos resultados.

Bajo sus labios por la blanquecina piel del detective. John estaba, de alguna curiosa manera en su elemento. Se sentía conectado a esa piel. Mientras repartía besos, sus manos viajaron al su punto de interés y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Sintió como Sherlock se tensaba al principio, para después ir soltando suspiros entrecortados. Y eso, solo hacía que John se excitara más. Y no sabía que su nivel era tan alto.

Estaba apunto de usar sus dedos cuando sintió la delgada mano de su amigo cerrarse en torno a uno de sus puntos sensibles. Y la comenzó a mover tortuosamente. John no se podía concentrar mucho, estaba intentando hacer esfuerzo con el hombro del disparo (que no le dolía pero que prefería no usar demasiado) y seguir acariciando a Sherlock, por que este solamente gemía bajo. Quería hacer algo, pero una corriente nacida en su espina dorsal lo detuvo. No, no, no... eso no.

—She-Sher...lock— No podía ni articular su nombre.

—¿Si? — ¿En qué momento se había convertido la voz del detective en un susurro tan grave? Con esa voz podía leer la guía telefónica y aun así derretir naciones.

—De-de-detente — El gemido que pegó a continuación no fue lo que esperaba. Eso solo dio pasó a que Sherlock aumentara el ritmo.

—Me encantaría... pero... dijiste que las cosas eran mejores desde arriba — En algún punto Sherlock había mutado de tímido amante a "control de la situación". Todo eso había sido susurrado en el oído de John, porque, su amigo, ya se había sentado en la cama, cargándolos a los dos, con la intención de ser él el que estuviera arriba.

—Eso no fue..ah...— El peor discurso de la historia.

—Lo sé, pero es para que te puedas mover mejor mañana. Un hombre a tu edad no debería hacer tanto esfuerzo —La sola alusión a la edad, hizo que John, abriera los ojos y le aplicara le sujetara las muñecas para regresar al colchón a Sherlock.

—Tengo mejor condición que tú Holmes — Y sin mucha ceremonia, coloco los dedos en donde los quería. Sherlock se arqueo ante la intrusión, pero después comenzó a respirar mejor y buscar movimiento.

John quería ser menos agresivo, pero sabía que si no hacía las cosas rápido, Sherlock tomaría ventaja. Así que solo continuo poco tiempo más antes de colocarse en medio de Sherlock y embestir. Lento, y luego más rápido. Sabía que el umbral de dolor de su amigo era alto, pero nunca imaginó que tanto, por que a pesar de las quejas, de las muecas y del los insultos que soltó (si, Sherlock soltó una buena cantidad de palabrotas) rápidamente pidió más atención.

Entre gemidos, John dijo el nombre de su amante primero, para después escuchar como Sherlock lo llamaba un par de segundos después.

—¿Ves? Te dije que todo era cuestión de convencimiento —Rió Sherlock francamente agotado por el esfuerzo. Tenía mucho que su cuerpo no... bueno que no utilizaba su transporte para otra cosa que no fuera... transporte. Y se sentía muy renovado, relajado y feliz como nunca.

—Si... ¿De qué me convenciste perdón? —Las neuronas de John se había ido de paseo. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Pero jamás en la vida había tenido un mejor ejercicio. Fue más difícil de lo que imagino.

—De que te amo —Sherlock soltó todo en su cara, con los ojos brillantes. John quería burlarse un poco más:

—Ah, pensé que de tener sexo desenfrenado en tu habitación— Y no había sido tan desenfrenado, solo que el ya no estaba para tanto trote. ¿O había sido la semana?

—Eso fue un plus. — Sonrió Sherlock, desdeñando la cuestión con la mano en uno de sus gestos típicos —¿Entonces tú...? —Esa era toda la cuestión. No creía en una respuesta negativa, pero no quería que en la mañana John saliera con una ridícula excusa para eso diciendo algo como "estaba boracho", "fue un error" o quien sabe que más se podía inventar.

—Si, te amo. Ya duerme — Y John se dejó caer al país de Morfeo.

—¿Entonces por qué me toco ir abajo?— Quería quejarse Sherlock, ero cuando se giro, vio a John dormido plácidamente a su lado y decidió que, como fuera, el había ganado. Así que, no acostumbrado a dormir, decidió obedecer a su médico y descansar.

A la mañana siguiente John casi no se podía levantar. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sentía que alguien le había chupado el alma. Y por alguien se refería a Sherlock Holmes.

Como pudo se levanto y se cubrió con lo primero que encontró, que misteriosamente era su bata (seguramente dejada ahí por Sherlock) y fue a la cocina.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la abarrotada mesa, esperándolo para desayunar. Lo cuál era una novedad, por que Sherlock si dormía, dormía todo el día, y si desayunaba, pues se quedaban sin nada en el refrigerador.

—Perdona que me adelanté, pero tenía mucha hambre ¿Eso es normal? —Quiso saber mientras le daba un enérgico, pero no por menos elegante mordisco a un pan tostado.

—Si, de hecho lo es. ¿Cómo es que te puedes sentar? — Preguntó el médico militar mientras sus músculos pedían a gritos algo menos doloroso.

—¿Por qué no podría sentarme? —La mirada de Sherlock era de incomprensión.

—Pues porque... — John no sabía como ponerlo en palabras elegantes —Por anoche —Fue lo mejor que pudo. Vio como Sherlock levantaba una ceja.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Estoy bien, supongo. Gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?¿Cómo estas? — Sherlock no sabía que el amor podía dejar consecuencias dolorosas. O no de ese tipo de consecuencias dolorosas.

—Muy adolorido — Y para reafirmar el punto soltó un gemido ahogado al intentar alcanzar el té.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era mejor a mi manera— Presumió el detective consultor y comenzaron a comer.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Sherlock dejó al lado el periódico que había estado leyendo por la nota del secuestro de la hija de un te empresario y la liberación del rehén un día atrás en un conocido bar de strippers gay.

—Entonces dejame ver si entiendo. Después de anoche, y según tú ¿Somos...? —John se moría de nervios. Lo hecho estaba hecho, pero ¿adonde irían ahora?

—¿Una pareja de enamorados?— Sherlock no entendía la pregunta.

—Iba a decir gays...— Y que otra confirmación que haber caído en los brazos de un hombre. Pero que ejemplar de hombre. John no tenía remordimientos. Excepto de ir arriba él por que, tenía que admitir, eso le había agarrotado todos los músculos.

—En realidad es bisexuales. Pero, al demonio las etiquetas. Los sociópatas no sabemos de eso — Sherlock era más feliz que nunca. Naranjas, peras, manzanas. Todas eran frutas. Y John era su fruta favorita.

—Pensé que ten ibas a avergonzar de nosotros— John estaba sorprendido. Quizás había juzgado mal el lado sociópata del detective consultor.

—Yo _**nunca me avergonzaría de que me vieran contigo**_ — Y para probar el punto, se paro de la mesa y le dio un casto beso en los labios

—Las cosas nunca va a ser sencillas juntos¿Verdad?— Reflexiono John cuando se dio cuenta de que, en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien. Y como si fuera un aviso, llamo Lestrade a la puerta.

—¿Y cuando lo son?— Dijo Sherlock antes de ir a abrir. Y sin poderlo evitar se echaron a reír. Por que si, siempre habían sido una pareja. Ya estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos. Y ahora tenía que ponerse al corriente.

" _ **Fin"**_

Pole dance. El baile de la barra, característico de los clubs de striptease.

Sombrero de cazador. Deerstalker. Ya saben, EL sombrero de Sherlock.


End file.
